Used
by killer-the-cat
Summary: Draco has a special clock. It tells him when he is done being used.


Draco Malfoy was sitting on his bed, hugging his knees to his chest. From the far side of his bedroom, he watched the clock he had gotten specially made a few years back. There were only three vague settings on the clock; 'In my bed', 'Time to leave', and 'Not here'. The man who had made the clock for Draco in his Knockturn Alley shop was extremely curious at to his this clock was referring to. His questions were rewarded with a glare from a tight lipped Draco, who paid for his clock and left in silence.

Draco looked away from his clock to gaze momentarily on the man lying next to him, for which the clock was made. Inky black hair covered most of the man's face and the pillow he was sleeping on. The man's glasses and wand were thrown haphazardly on the bedside table as per their usual. Draco longed to brush the man's hair out of his face, but did not want to wake him earlier than he had to. It would not matter soon anyway, because according to Draco's whispered tempus spell, six o'clock was rapidly approaching.

It had been the same routine since Harry Potter and Draco were in their seventh year of Hogwarts. Harry would show up at Draco's head boy room and now at Malfoy Manor at exactly eleven pm. The two would retire to Draco's bedroom where they would have wild, unrestrained sex for a few hours, before being lulled into a peaceful sleep. At exactly six in the morning, Harry would rise, get dressed and leave without saying a word. It had been the same routine for the past five years, with the exception of the last two weeks when Harry was in St. Mungo's, recovering from his injuries in the final battle where he defeated Tom Riddle, once and for all. Harry had been discharged earlier that morning and picked up their routine once more.

Draco reflected on the first four years of their arrangement with fond memories. Back then, they used to have conversations before heading into Draco's bedroom to relieve their tensions of the day. The last year, however, Harry had been silent save for his sounds of pleasure while fucking Draco. Last night had been no different; as soon as Harry walked through the door, he captured Draco's lips in a fierce kiss, all the while pushing the blond backwards to the bed.

Somewhere along the way, Draco had made a big mistake. He had fallen in love with the brunette. It pained him every night when Harry would leave, knowing that the former Gryffindor was only there for the sex. That was why Draco had the clock made three years ago. It was his subtle, cowardly way of telling Harry how much it hurt him when he left, without actually saying the words. Harry's only response had been amused laughter and a shake of the head. He knew how Harry saw him; someone to be used. A warm body for some comfort on cold nights.

Draco raised his eyes off of the lithe body next to him to watch his clock. He shut his eyes briefly as the hand of the clock moved from 'In my bed' to "Time to leave'. He knew Harry would be up any second, as the man seemed to have a precise internal clock. His eyes flew open when he felt a hand rubbing the small of his back. He looked back down at Harry to see the other man looking at him through sleepy, barely focused eyes.

"Why are you up?" Came the husky voice of Harry lying next to him.

"It's six," Draco stated pointedly.

Harry hesitated and played with the edge of the bed sheet. "I was wondering if I could stay longer," he said, averting his eyes from Draco.

'This is it', Draco thought. 'This was our last night together. That's why he wants to stay. He knows how I feel about him and he just wants to give me something to remember him by.' "I do not need your pity, Potter," he said aloud in a cold voice, turning his head away.

"I thought we had moved beyond last names," Harry mused quietly to himself. He stilled his hand's movements on the blonde's back and sat up. "It's not pity, Draco. I just do not have training anymore. I-I thought you wouldn't mind, but I guess I was wrong. I'll just go," he said haltingly. He gathered the sheets around his waist and prepared to leave, but was stopped by a hand on his forearm. He followed the arm with his eyes back up to it's owner.

"You want to stay?"

Harry nodded his head. "I thought you knew how I felt. Go ahead and call me daft, but I love you, Draco Malfoy." He turned his head away so that Draco could not see the tears threatening to fall, but his face was brought back to Draco by a firm hand on his chin. Draco leaned forward and pressed a soft, chaste kiss on his lips.

"Don't leave. Ever," Draco whispered against Harry's lips, before he kissed them again.

"I won't," Harry shook his head happily and gathered the blonde into his arms, laying them both back down on the bed. Combing his fingers through the flaxen strands, he looked over to the clock on the opposite wall. "I think you may need to add more settings to your clock."

Draco smiled into Harry's chest and pressed a kiss into his sternum. "I would have to agree."


End file.
